Embrujado
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traducción autorizada de "Haunted" de Ridley C James. En algunas ocasiones no solo las casas están embrujadas. viene después de "Confianza versus el hada de los dientes" Wee-chester


i "Embrujado"

Pre serie. Wee-chester. En algunas ocasiones no solo las casas están embrujadas.

" _Uno no necesita ser una habitación para estar embrujado;_

 _Uno no necesita ser una casa;_

 _El cerebro esta hecho de corredores entrelazados_

 _Lugares materiales"- Emily Dickinson_

DEAN

"¿Qué fue eso?" la voz asustada de Sam hizo que Dean apagara su linterna, dejando su fuerte de sabanas en completa oscuridad. Salvo por el extraño brillo de los dientes de vampiro plásticos.

"Shhh" Dean contuvo el aliento, colocando su pie con cuidado sobe la cola de Atticus Finch para detener el rítmico golpeteo en el piso. Dean esperó hasta estar seguro que el Pastor no estaba revisando si estaban manteniendo su parte del trato.

"¿Dean?" La mano de Sam se coló en la suya. Sus dedos húmedos y pegajosos con manzana acaramelada y marshmallow. No era de extrañar que Atticus los estuviese lavando. La respiración del perro se escuchaba fuerte entre ellos, pero no tenía comparación con el clima que seguía empeorando afuera. Mas temprano, el dia habia sido perfecto para el festival de la cosecha de la iglesia, que se habia desarrollado en la granja, pero para el ultimo de los paseos a caballo, el cielo estaba gris, llenándose de nubes gordas y cargadas.

"Está bien, Sammy" Dean dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo, dándose cuenta que el Pastor no habia salido del santuario que era su cocina. Solto la cola de Atticus y el suave golpeteo se escucho nuevamente "Es solo el viento golpeando las ramas en el vidrio"

"¿Estás seguro que no es Conejula?"

"Le dije al Pastor que esa historia era muy tenebrosa para un niño de cuatro años" Dean encendió la linterna, iluminando a su hermano. habrían pesadillas esta noche. Pesadillas con vegetales drenados de su jugo y blancos y esponjosos conejitos con colmillos.

"No estoy asustado" respondió Sam, casi perdiendo sus dientes de vampiros en su apuro por negar su miedo. Utilizò una regordeta mano para meterlos nuevamente en su boca "Solo quiero asegurarme"

"Bien, señor precavido" suspiró Dean, tirando hacia atrás el borde de su tienda hechiza. Apuntó con la linterna la ventana de la habitacion. El brillos iluminando fantasmalmente las ramas del gran roble de afuera. Las sombras se movian pareciendo manos de bruja. Su baile aumento su frenesí cuando el viento sonò con mas fuerza. Dean trago el nudo de su garganta con dificultad "¿Ves, Sammy? Solo es el árbol"

Otro golpe se escuchò, seguido por el gruñido de un trueno. Un rayo iluminò el cielo negro. Los dos niños saltaron asustados. Atticus gruño amenazador. Su cola tiesa y el pelaje de su espalda se levanto.

"Eso no sonò como una rama, Dean" Sam abandonó su tubo de dulces, dando vuelta el pote de palomitas que estaba entre ellos en su apuro por esconderse tras Dean "¡Sonó como un conejo asesino!"

"No existen los conejos asesinos" dean lanzo otra mirada ansiosa hacia la ventana cuando Atticus se puso de pie. Su cabeza rozando el techo de su tienda. El Golden Retriever ignoro los dulces que adoraba y estaban tirados en el piso. Su vista fija más allà de la ventana. Sus labios se echaron hacia atrás y sus blancos colmillos brillaron igual que los dientes de vampiro plásticos de Sam. La ultima cosa de la que estaba preocupado Dean era de unos conejos. Dejó que sus dedos se enrollaran en el pelaje del cuello de Atticus, manteniendo al perro junto a ellos. "la persiana està suelta. Es todo" susurro.

Un fuerte golpe sonó tras ellos y ambos niños gritaron, abrazandose uno al otro. Una figura oscura, cuyo contorno era iluminado por la luz del pasillo, estaba en la puerta de la habitación. El corazón de Dean se aceleró. Cambio de posición colocando a Sam tras èl, ubicando a su hermano entre èl y la cama.

"¿Niños?" la luz iluminò la habitacion, trayendo la seguridad con ella. El Pastor Jim entró. El aroma a café y especies acompañándolo. "¿Por qué razón todavía no están en la cama?"

"¡Pastor Jim!" Sam salió de atrás de Dean y de debajo de su tienda. Atticus lo siguió "¡Pensamos que eras Conejula!"

"Y yo pensaba que ustedes estaban durmiendo" Jim tomo al niño de cuatro años en brazos, golpeando suavemente con un dedo los dientes plásticos que Sam, de alguna forma, seguía utilizando "Creo que todos estábamos haciéndonos tontos"

"perdón, señor" Dean gateo saliendo del fuerte, rápidamente desanudando una esquina de la sabada de la silla del esritorio, donde la había amarrado. La otra punta estaba metida bajo el colchon de su cama. La tirò liberándola, dándole al predicador una sonrisa sumisa. El Pastor Jim no parecía enojado, pero se apresurò a explicar "Estabamos acampando y perdimos la nocion del tiempo. Fue mi idea"

"¿Acampando?" Jim observò las almohadas y frazadas amontonadas en el suelo. dulce y palomitas tiradas sobre ellos "Ustedes muchachos, no tienen un campamento muy limpio. Afortunadamente para ustedes no hay osos merodeando en la casa. Si fuese asi, me temo que tendríamos visitas inoportunas esta noche"

"¿Conejos vampiros?" Sam apretò el cuello del Pastor "Quizà deberíamos dormir contigo, Pastor Jim"

"Veo que tu hermano mayor tenía la razón sobre mi elección de historias" Jim le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza a Dean mientras pasaba "Quizà deba escucharlo la próxima vez"

"No es tan malo como cuando Bobby nos dejó ver El Mago de Oz, el ultimo acción de gracias" Dean recogió la ropa de cama, mientras Atticus ayudaba a limpiar las palomitas derramadas, olvidando momentáneamente el ruido de la ventana. Se alegraba de que el Pastor Jim no se hubiese molestado porque no habían cumplido su parte del trato "Sam tuvo pesadillas con monos voladores por un mes"

"Enanos también" agregó Sam dando un gran bostezo "Tio Bobby dijo que eran trolls"

"Tu tio Robert tiene una imaginación muy vivida, Samuel"

Sam se restregó los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pastor "Y un lenguaje colorido. Eso dice Mac"

"De hecho" Jim le dio un beso en el cabello, colocándolo en la cama una vez que Dean hubo reacomodado las sabanas en el colchon "Debo decir, con bastante autoridad para hacerlo, que los trolls no cantan, bailan ni se asocian con dulces. Con los que he tenido que lidiar han sido bastante taciturnos y serios"

"¿Has visto a conejos vampiros, Pastor?" el pastor tomo asiento al borde de la cama y se masajeo la barbilla, pensando.

"¿Ibas a alguna parte, Jim?" Dean observo al pastor, indicándole su abrigo del granero y sus botas de goma.

"Solo al granero a dar una ultima revisada" la mirada de Jim deambulò por la habitacion hasta la puerta adyacente que daba al dormitorio de Caleb "Como Samuel y tù, también encuentro un poco difícil dormir esta noche"

"¿Pasa algo malo?" el corazón de Dean se apretò mientras observaba el rostro de Jim. El pastor lucìa molesto, pero era preocupación, no enojo lo que provocaba que su ceño estuviese fruncido.

"No, por supuesto que no" Jim dio un golpecito a la cama, para que Dean se subiera "Solo tengo que revisar las mulas que el hermano Benjamin nos prestò para el carrusel de heno"

"¿Has hablado con papà?" Dean recogió su linterna, gateando para meterse a la cama. Habia escuchado el teléfono sonar hacia un rato. Su cabeza pasando por los peores escenarios.

"Tu padre y Robert no deben reportarse hasta mañana" la mirada de Jim se desvio a la ventana donde las ramas habían vuelto a tomar vuelo en su golpeteo contra el vidrio. De su experiencia observando adultos, Dean sabìa que se podìa decir la verdad sin contar la historia completa. Tenia la sensación que el Pastor estaba dejando información fuera por lo que creía era su propio beneficio.

"Sammy y yo te ayudamos a acostar a los animales hace rato" Dean podìa escuchar como la lluvia empezaba a caer en el techo de metal. El rugido del viento todavía estable. Pensó en Gran Oportunidad y Uno en un Millon, que estaban en los establos del granero. Saul y Paul, las mulas visitantes, estaban junto a ellos.

"E hicieron un excelente trabajo muchachos" jim pareció notar su intenso escrutinio y le sonriò a Dean "Solo quiero asegurarme que todos mis visitantes especiales estèn listos para dormir. Eso incluye a Sam y a ti. Deberian estar dormido hace horas. Ya es pasado medianoche"

Dean rodo los ojos, dándose por vencido de sacarle cualquier información del pastor "Deberias haberlo considerado antes de hacer pastelitos de chocolate"

"Parece ser que mi buen juicio se vio afectado con todas las festividades" Jim se estirò y desanudò la tira en el cuello de Dean, liberándolo de la capa negra de Dracula que habia usado durante el dia. El Pastor le habia dejado utilizar el disfraz que Caleb le habia regalado, pero le sugirió que dijese que era una capa de mago si alguna de las señoras de la iglesia le preguntaban de su disfraz. Jim doblo la capa y la dejó junto a los dientes plásticos de Sam "La próxima vez serè màs previsor"

"Nosotros no diremos nada si no dices nada" Dean se acostò junto a su hermano y colocò la linterna bajo su almohada.

El Pastor Jim le paso la mano por el cabello, dejando descansar su palma en la parte de arriba de su cabeza "Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, mi niño. No quisiera que tu padre pensara que estoy descuidándolos"

"Papá confía en ti" Dean dio una mirada a su hermano. los ojos de Sam ya se encontraban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta. Los dientes de vampiro colgaban liberamente de sus labios y se movían con cada ligera exhalación. Dean podía distinguir levemente los restos de pintura de payaso, alrededor de la nariz de Sam. "A Sam y a mi nos encanta quedarnos acà"

"Parece ser que tu hermano disfruto especialmente este fin de semana" el Pastor estiró el brazo y removió los colmillos de Sam, dejándolos en el velador "Luchando por manzanas y pintando su rostro, parece cumplir con los terminos de la prohibición de tu padre acerca de los tradicionales disfraces y la costumbre de pedir dulces de casa en casa"

"Creo que el carro cargado de dulces también ayudo" Dean apreciaba que el Pastor hubiese intervenido en su benefiico, enviando convenientemente a su padre y Bobby a una cacerìa el fin de semana en que la iglesia celebraba su festival de la cosecha. Tampoco se le habia pasado el hecho de que su papá se demoraría un par de días màs y no regresaría hasta después del 2 de noviembre. Dean y Sam pasarìan el resto de las vacaciones de otoño de Dean en la granja ayudando al Pastor Jim a comer todos los pasteles de calabazas que estaba horneando con el contenido de la que habia utilizado para hacer una lámpara para el concurso de tallado. Sería un agradable refugio de la tormenta, de clase totalmente distinta, que azoraba a su padre cada año en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

"Creo que su botin debiese durarle un par de semanas" Jim levanto la vista cuando otro trueno retumbo por la casa. Las ramas se agitaron contra la ventana. Sam se rodo sobre su lado, sin despertar, pero colocando su mano en el pecho de Dean. Sus pequeños dedos se curvaron en la camiseta de su hermano.

"Quiza quieras racionar los dulces" Dean se sorprendio a si mismo bostezando y restregando sus ojos que parecían mucho mas pesados ahora que hacia un momento. Le hizo pensar si es que las historias del hombre de arena eran ciertas "Solo digo"

"Consejo de hermano mayor que aceptare encantado esta vez" Jim tiró el chal de la señora Emma de los pies de la cama y arropo a ambos niños antes de ponerse de pie. Dean lo observó llevarse la canasta con forma de calabaza, rellena de dulces, de Sam y la bolsa plástica que su hermano había obtenido de las señoras de la iglesia que Dean sabía contenia chocolates.

Atticus, quien ya había limpiado el piso, salto a los pies de la cama y reclamo el lugar dejado vacante por el pastor. El enorme perro se dio tres vueltas, acomodando las frazadas antes de acurrucarse con un profundo suspiro. Apretó su cola contra su cuerpo y puso su cabeza en sus patas delanteras. El pastor le acaricio la cabeza "Cuidalos, Sr. Finch"

Jim dejo la habitación y la oscuridad nuevamente se extendió. Dean escucho el suave clic de la puerta y las pisadas de Jim hicieron eco en las escaleras. El suave sonido desaparecio y luego solo escucho la suave respiacion de Sam a su lado. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. El suave tiron del sueño ganando la batalla. Dean estaba caminando en el borde, a punto de rendirse a la quietud, cuando un fuerte crujido lo despertó, terminando con el hechizo del hombre de arena. El fuera de lugar rugido lo alerto tan rápido como si hubiese caído de una colina.

Dean espero con su corazón batiendo frenético y respiración acelerada para ver si era solo su imaginación haciéndole una mala pasada. Rogo para que fueran los ruidos de la tormenta los culpables, pero el distintivo sonido de su ventana abriéndose era inconfundible. Metio su mano bajo la almohada, agarrando la linterna y deseando por una vez que el Pastor Jim tuviese las mismas reglas que John Winchester. Dean no tenía un arma. Ni un cuchillo. El suave brillo de la linterna mostro a Atticus Finch sentado. Sus ojos fijos en algo o alguien afuera y su cola golpeaba sobre las mantas. Esta vez no había gruñidos. No había pelo de la espalda levantado, pero Dean tuvo que reunir todo su coraje para girarse e iluminar la pared adyacente.

Una sombra que no podía ser explicada por las ramas del roble, se arrodillaba fuera de la ventana. Esta estaba abierta a la mitad y una mano enguantada se afirmaba del marco de madera en la parte de abajo. Dean quería llamar al Pastor Jim, pero el miedo se había robado su voz. Solo el suave llamado con su nombre hizo que luchara contra el pánico.

" _Deuce"_

Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que la palabra había sonado dentro de su cabeza. La familiar presencia paso por sus pensamientos como una brisa de verano. Dean solto el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Deseando que su corazón se tranquilizara.

"¿Damien?" se desenrollo de las mantas cuidando no despertar a su hermano. Sus extremidades se sentían temblorosas por el miedo mientras tastabillo saliendo de la cama.

La ventana se abrió hacia arriba lo que le faltaba y Caleb entro por ella. El viento hizo entrar unas hojas que se repartieron por el piso antes de que el adolescente pudiese cerrar la ventana. Sam se estiro, murmurando algo que sono a conejito antes de acomodarse nuevamente. Atticus bajo de un salto de la cama. Sus patas resonando en la madera cuando se acomodó junto a Dean. El perro se estiró con flojera. La parte superior de su cuerpo arqueándose como si muchachos apareciendo por las ventanas fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Dean movio la luz de la linterna al rostro de su mejor amigo. Caleb levanto sus manos para proteger sus ojos, pero no antes de que Dean pudiese notar las manchas rojas en su rostro "¿Caleb?"

"Socio, baja la luz" siseo Caleb tomando la linterna de la mano de Dean y apagándola.

"Estas sangrando" Dean se acerco, sin importarle el por qué Caleb estaba colándose en su habitación, en noche de Halloween cuando supuestamente debiese estar en Nueva York. Agarro con su puño la camisa y sus dedos tocaron algo pegajoso y húmedo. La conocida sensación hizo que tuviese una nueva ola de miedo "¿estas herido?"

"Mas bajo" la mano de Caleb encontró el hombro de Dean, girándolo e impulsándolo a moverse "Mi cuarto" susurro.

Dean se dejo maniobrar a través del segundo piso hacia el cuarto de Caleb. El adolescente cerro la puerta tras ellos, logrando que Atticus gimiera y golpeara el piso junto a la puerta. Caleb reabrió la puerta murmurando palabras que hubiesen hecho que el Pastor Jim lo enviara a recitar versos de la Biblia.

"¿Damien? ¿Qué pasa?" Dean se volteo, chocando con Atticus en la oscuridad.

Caleb suspiro, apretando su agarre del hombro de Dean "No te asustes. Estoy bien"

Dean encontró que la afirmación de Caleb no lo calmaba en nada, cuando este encendio la lámpara de su escritorio. El otro muchacho estaba cubierto de sangre. De la cabeza a los pies. estaba pegoteada en su cabello, chorreada por su cuello y salpicando su camiseta y jeans. En algunas partes parecía seca, pero todavía había lugares en que lucia brillante y humeda.

"¿Damien?" Dean estiro una temblorosa mano hacia su amigo. Su pecho se había apretado y una serpiente constrictora se había enrollado en su corazón, dificultándole la respiración. Nunca había visto tanta sangre sobre alguien que todavía estaba de pie "¿Todavia estoy dormido?" una pesadilla era la única explicación.

"Seria tan afortunado…" Caleb le agarro la mano, arrodillándose para estar al nivel de sus ojos. Espero hasta que Dean estuviese mirándolo a él y no al sangriento desastre en su pecho "Es jarabe de chocolate y jalea de frambuesa"

"¿Qué?" Dean miro sus dedos que ahora estaban llenos de los ue había pensado era la sangre de su amigo y nuevamente miró a Caleb. Atticus estaba muy contento lamiendo los jeans de Caleb como había hecho con las manos de Sam hacia un rato. Dean no pudo encontrar una herida visible en el muchacho mayor. No cortes. No mordidas o marcas de garras. Su mirada se encontró con la de Caleb mientras trataba de entender por qué lucia como un actor en película de Freddie Krueger. Puede que fuese Halloween, pero a Caleb no le gustaba disfrazarse. Había querido botar el tubo de sangre falsa del disfraz que había comprado para Sam y Dean. Dean pensaba que su amigo no necesitaba pretender cuando veía las cosas reales regularmente "¿Te echaste encima jarabe?"

"Quiza también salsa Tabasco y otras cosas para hacer que esta mierda se vea real, pero no es mi sangre" Caleb empujo la cabeza de Atticus alejándolo mientras se ponía de pie. Se movio hacia la cama "Estoy cubierto para una fiesta de helados, no para una escena de funeral"

"¿Por qué?" Dean lo siguió "¿Mac no podía comprarte un mejor disfraz?"

"Gracioso, Deuce"

"¿Estabas haciendo una especie de broma?" quizá a los vecinos del lujoso vecindario de Mac les gustaban las bromas, aunque Dean lo dudaba.

"Mas bien alguien me hizo una broma a mi" Caleb no miró a Dean. En su lugar se agacho para agarrar su bolso, que estaba metido entre el velador y la cama "¿Qué pasa contigo que estas despierto mucho después que las luces se apagaron?"

"Que pasa contigo que te estas metiendo a escondidas por nuestra ventana?" Dean, quien ahora estaba seguro que su amigo no estaba en un inminente peligro mortal se puso en modo de pregunta. Atticus salto a la cama y Dean se apoyo en el perro, girando ligeramente para ver el rostro de Caleb. "¿Por qué no estas en Nueva York? Pensé que estabas castigado porque te dejaron en detención la semana pasada"

"Larga historia" Caleb agarro el chal que su abuela le había tejido y lo enrollo metiéndolo en su bolso "Una que no tengo que compartir contigo"

"¿Por qué no?" Dean paso sus dedos por la cabeza de Atticus "Tu me cuentas todo"

"No es de tu incumbencia. Entrometido" Caleb saco una vieja caja de metal de debajo de su colchón. La metio en su bolso, seguido de su cuaderno de bosquejos y su set de lápices favorito. "Y solo para que sepas. No te lo cuento todo. Ahora vuelve a la cam2a"

"No tengo sueño" Dean siguió a Caleb al escritorio, observando como el muchacho mayor agarro unas pocas fotografías enmarcadas que descansaban en el cajón superior. Había una de La Triada, otra de Dean, Caleb y Sam, que había sido tomada en Navidad. Dean sintió que un peso se acomodaba en la boca de su estomago cuando Caleb metio las fotos también al bolso "¿Por qué estas guardando tus cosas? ¿Dónde vas?"

"¿Qué parte de 'pierdete' no entiendes?" Caleb se movio a su comoda, abriendo de un tiron el cajón superior. Metio descuidadamente un par de camisetas y boxers en el bolso. También un par de jeans y calcetines.

"¿Te vas?" el peso en la boca del estomago de Dean se transformo en miedo absoluto.

"¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?" Caleb cruzo la habitación hacia la cama nuevamente, deteniéndose junto al velador.

"Pero por qué?" Cuando Caleb se volteo, los ojos de Dean viajaron directamente al libro en su mano. Era una copia de cuero de los tres mosqueteros. La novela había permanecido en el velador de Caleb por tanto tiempo, como Dean había venido a la granja. Era un símbolo de hogar. Justo como el castillo y los dragones de Sam en su comoda y el trofeo de béisbol de Dean en la respisa superior "Por qué te vas?"

"Tengo que irme" Caleb saco algo del libro antes de meterlo en su bolso. Cerro el cierre y lo dejo caer en el piso. Se acerco a Dean "No tengo opción, pero tenia que venir aquí primero"

"Siempre tenemos una opción. Eso dice el Pastor Jim" los ojos de Dean comenzaron a arderle. Su garganta se sentía como si hubiese tragado una de las manzanas que Sam y él habían pescado. El rostro de Caleb se puso borroso y desenfocado, pero se rehuso a actuar como un bebé en frente del muchacho mayor "¿Yo hice algo?"

"Deuce" Caleb se arrodillo en frente de él "Tu no has hecho nada ¿ok? Esto es todo culpa mia. La embarre totalmente y tengo que irme antes que termine por arrastrarlos a todos en este desastre. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, especialmente tú y Sammy"

"¿Rompiste tu toque de queda?" Dean restregó sus ojos "¿Te expulsaron de la escuela otra vez?"

Caleb suspiro "Otra vez. Seria tan afortunado"

"El Pastor Jim estaba preocupado" Dean recordó el teléfono que había sonado en la tarde. La manera en la que el Pastor había observado la puerta de Caleb "Creo que Mac lo llamo"

"Estoy seguro que lo llamo. Me escabulli del condominio. Ignoré su castigo y me fui a una fiesta, pero eso solo es la mitad de la historia" Caleb bajo su mandibula apoyándola en su pecho. Dean podía ver pelotones de jarabe pegados en su cabello. Caleb olia a chocolate "Es por eso que me tengo que apurar antes de que Jim vuelva del granero"

"¿Tu estabas afuera de la ventana?"

"Si. No quería asustarte o a Sammy, pero necesitaba mis cosas" Caleb miró sobre su hombro y de vuelta a Dean "Y Verte"

"¿Todo esto porque querias ir a las estúpida fiesta de Hannah?" Dean sabia de la invitación de la chica a su fiesta. Caleb le había contado el fin de semana pasado cuando había estado con ellos mientras su papá estaba en una caceria. Paso su lengua por sus dientes superiores, sintiendo el espacio donde faltaba uno de sus dientes.

"Parecia una buena idea en ese momento" confeso Caleb.

Dean fruncio el ceño "¿Cómo es que enrollarse con una chica terminó convirtiéndote en un helado gigante?"

"Ya te conte demasiado" la boca de Caleb se crispo y se estiró para revolver el cabello de Dean "Al final resulto que tenias razón. Hannah Astor no quería enrollarse conmigo"

Dean paso una mano por su cabella aplastándolo y se encogió con asco cuando sintió el jarabe "¿Entonces por qué te invito a su casa?"

Caleb se encogio de hombros "Entretenimiento"

"No entiendo" algunas cosas en el mundo de los adolescentes, seguían pareciéndole un misterio. Por lo que Caleb decía enrollarse en la fiesta era la parte entretenida, pese a que sonaba asquerosa para Dean. La sangre falsa le parecía mejor.

"Querian hacerme un Carrie, socio" Caleb se sentó en sus talones, jugueteando con el brazalete plateado en su muñeca. Dean le había regalado la piedra solar, luego de la primera caceria de Caleb y llenaba a Dean de una inexplicable calidez cada vez que veía al muchacho mayor con ella. Pero esta noche solo le producia frio y temor.

"¿Carrie? ¿Cómo la película?" Dean no necesitaba ser mayor para reconocer la emoción reflejada en los ojos de su amigo. El dolor que cubria su rostro como una burda mascara. Había visto a Caleb enojado, pero esto era diferente. Peor"

"Deuce, puede que te haya dejado ver 'El Padrino', pero estoy seguro que nunca he sacado un clásico de Stephen King. Ya tienes demasiadas pesadillas sin mas ayuda"

"Bobby tiene cable" explico Dean "No es precisamente el señor sensibilidad acerca de la programación que estamos viendo cuando él está investigando"

"Me suena creible" Caleb se restregó los ojos "Mira, solo olvida lo que dije ¿bien? No es importante. No necesitas preocuparte por eso"

"Carrie es la de la sangre de chanco ¿verdad? Unos idiotas se la tiran encima en el baile y entonces ella…" Dean se detuvo, recordando la escena cuando Carrie busca vengarse de sus compañeros "¿Es eso lo que tus amigos hicieron?"

"Esos chicos no son mis amigos"

"Pero tu dijiste…" Dean recordó imágenes de la película de terror. Lo que Carrie había hecho a los chicos que la habían humillado.

"No importa lo que les hice a ellos" Caleb se estiro y lo tomo por los hombros "Lo que importa es lo que tu has hecho por mi"

Dean negó con la cabeza "No entiendo"

Caleb tomo aire y lo dejo salir lentamente "Se que tenemos estrictas reglas acerca de estos momentos de chicas, pero solo por esta vez voy a hacer una excepción. Necesito que sepas como son realmente las cosas entre tu y yo"

"Lo que sea que hayas hecho, la Triada puede arreglarlo, Damien" el miedo de Dean mutó a absoluta desesperación. Reconocio la despedida que venia cuando Caleb coloco la carta del naipe en su mano. Era la que siempre separaba las paginas en el libro de los tres mosqueteros. El dos de picas (**) "Ellos pueden arreglar cualquier cosa"

"No pueden arreglarme a mi, Deuce" Caleb cerro los dedos de Dean sobre la carta, dejando su mano cubriendo la de Dean por un momento.

Dean sintió que su labio temblaba. Las lagrimas hacían su visión borrosa "No hay nada malo contigo"

"Si, lo hay" Caleb movio su mano al lado del rostro de Dean "Me equivoque. Mas de lo que podría haberme imaginado. Pero tu no, niño. Eres bueno, Deuce. El mejor. Tu y Sammy me dieron una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia. Nunca lo olvidare"

"No puedes solo dejarnos" Dean se estiró y agarro un puñado de la arruinada camiseta del muchacho "Me prometiste que jamas pasaría. Hiciste un trato conmigo de que si yo comenzaba a hablar nuevamente, serias amigos por siempre. Familia. Y la familia no se abandona"

"Prometi que te protegería e incluso si ahora no puedes verlo es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo" Caleb solto los dedos del niño con cuidado y gentileza, poniéndose de pie "Te amo, niño, pero tengo que irme"

"¿Pero quien va a protegerte a ti?"

"Yo puedo cuidarme solo. Creeme" caleb le dio la espalda, tomando su bolso. Se acerco a Atticus, dándole al perro un saludo de despedida "Cuidalos muchacho"

"Pero Jim es El Guardian" Dean siguió a Caleb mientras salía de la habitacion, apagando la luz y llamando a Atticus, para cerrar la puerta tras el y dirigirse a la habitación de los niños.

"Y es exacto por eso por lo que no puedo acudir a él" Caleb se detuvo junto a la cama. Puso sus manos en el cabello de Sam, susurrándole algo que Dean no pudo escuchar. Sam se acurrucó más en las mantas y un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios cuando se acurrucó junto a Woobee. "Echale un ojo al enano, Deuce. Va a necesitar a su Capitan Super hermano mayor"

"¡Espera!" grito Dean cuando Caleb llegaba a la ventana. Su mejor amigo se detuvo, pero no se volteo.

"Deuce, viejo…por favor no me lo hagas mas difícil"

"Quiero que tengas esto" Dean se acerco a su almohada y saco algo de abajo. Saco el regalo que el hada de los dientes le había dejado. Un premio mas valioso que los cinco dólares que Clay había recibido. Caleb se volteo a mirarlo y Dean lo puso con fuerza en sus manos.

"Esto es tuyo, Deuce" Caleb intento devolvérselo "El hada de los dientes arriesgo su vida y sus miembros, tentando la furia de John Winchester para dártelo"

Dean se negó "Es tuyo ahora. Para que me recuerdes"

El sonido de pisadas en la escalera detuvo a Caleb de rebatir "Mierda. El Pastor Jim"

"Escuchara la ventana si la abres ahora" le indico Dean.

"¿Tu crees?" Caleb apunto a Dean con un dedo, bajando su voz a un susurro rudo "Vuelve a la cama. Ni una palabra de que estoy aquí ¿entendido?"

"Entendido" Dean asintió, esperanzado con el nuevo rumbo de los eventos. Llamo a Atticus para que se subiera a la cama, observando como Caleb tomaba su bolso y se metia de nuevo a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un suave clic. Dean se había alcanzado a meter bajo las mantas y acurrucarse junto a Sammy cerrar los ojos cuando el Pastor Jim entro.

Escucho el crujido de algo a los pies del Pastor y sintió su presencia cuando este se inclino sobre él en la oscuridad. El Pastor descanso una calida mano en su espalda "¿Dean, mi muchacho?" susurró.

Dean rodo sobre si mismo, poniendo su mejor actuación de estaba durmiendo "¿Qué…Pastor Jim? ¿Pasa algo malo?" fingio un exagerado bostezo.

"Crei escuchar voces" el Pastor se movio, provocando mas crujidos. Entonces el cuarto de ilumino con la suave luz del espantacuco de Scooby Doo de Sam. Dean había olvidado encenderlo luego que el campamento había sido levantado.

"Sammy habla en sueños" Dean pestañeo, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver el rostro de Jim en la suave luz. El pastor se había quitado su abrigo, pero todavía estaba utilizando su gorro de lana y su camisa de franela. Estaba estudiando el piso antes de levantar su mirada hacia Dean.

"¿Conversando con enanos y conejos vampiros?"

"Algo asi" Dean miro a Sam, quien estaba roncando suavemente, sin preocupación en el mundo. Pensó en patear a su hermanito para que se moviera de alguna manera, pero opto por un cambio de tema "¿Cómo están los caballos?"

"Un poco asustados esta noche, pero es comprensible con esta fuerte tormenta" Jim asintió al piso "El viento es peor de lo que imaginaba"

Dean trato de actuar despreocupado al ver las hojas secas repartidas en el suelo "Queria que nuestro campamento luciera real"

Jim se sentó en el borde de la cama "Creo recordar que Atticus había limpiado el campamento. El follaje era completamente comestible"

Dean levanto la mirada hacia el Pastor "Se que no se supone que abramos la ventana, pero escuche un ruido afuera" nada de eso era mentira, solo una ligeramente modificada versión de la verdad.

Jim arqueo una ceja. Una arruga cruzando su frente cuando se inclinó mas cerca de Dean "¿Qué es esto?"

Dean se quedo tieso cuando el Pastor paso su dedo por su mejilla. El niño de ocho años recordó que Caleb había tocado su rostro antes "Chocolate" dijo rápidamente "Teniamos cup cakes ¿recuerdas?"

La arruga de Jim se profundizo "Para comer. Si. No para usarlos encima"

"Eso te enseñara a no dejarnos lamer el pocillo" Dean trato con una sonrisa "Atticus debio saltarse un lugar"

"¿Y tienes una rápida explicación para esto?" el Pastor Jim le dio un suave golpecito a la mano de Dean.

Dean bajo la vista a su mano. Todavía estaba sosteniendo la carta 'deuce' que Caleb le había dado "Uhhh…"

Jim cruzo los brazos en su pecho "¿Hay algo que necesites decirme, mi muchacho?"

Ambos se sobresaltaron con el fuerte golpe que se escucho en la habitación de al lado. Pisadas resonaron bajando la escalera. Dean miró al Pastor. Los habían descubierto. Caleb había olvidado el sigilo, tomando la otra entrada a su habitación.

Jim se puso de pie, apresuradamente saliendo de la habitación de Sam y Dean al pasillo "¡Caleb!" llamó "¡Espera!"

Dean se desenredo de entre las mantas, justo cuando Sam le agarraba el brazo.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Y ahora despiertas?" Dean suspiró, dando unos golpecitos cariñosos a la cabeza de su hermano "Vuelve a dormir, Sammy. Todo esta bien" no espero para ver si Sam obedecía. En su lugar salio persiguiendo al Pastor Jim.

Cuando alcanzó el descanso de las escaleras, Caleb estaba a los pies, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Jim se había detenido a media escalera. Tenía sus manos levantadas, como si estuviese aproximándose a uno de los caballos cuando se habían asustado. "Por favor, Caleb. Solo quiero hablar contigo, hijo"

"Quieres decir que me quieres detener hasta que Mac llegue aquí" el adolescente negó con la cabeza, dando un paso rumbo a la cocina y al escape que esta ofrecia "¡De ninguna manera! No voy a volver a un hospital. No puedo"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas, hijo?" Jim bajo sus manos, suavizando sus voz "Tu padre y yo jamas dejaríamos que eso pasara"

"Puede que no pudieran impedirlo después de lo que he hecho…"

"Tu no has hecho nada, mi muchacho" Jim descendió un par de escalones "Tu padre llamo hace rato. Dijo que había recibido una llamada del padre de Hannah Astor, diciéndole que había ocurrido un incidente en la fiesta que su hija estaba ofreciendo. Algo acerca de una broma de Halloween saliéndose de control"

"Era una broma cruel" dijo Dean, llamando la atención de Jim "Damien pensó que le gustaba a Hannah"

"Deuce" siseo Caleb "Por favor vuelve a la cama. Por favor"

"Dile que puedes arreglarlo, Pastor Jim" Dean bajo las escaleras deteniéndose junto al predicador "Dile que no tiene que irse"

"No hay nada que arreglar" Jim puso una mano en el hombro de Dean, volteando su cabeza para ver al adolescente "El señor Astor le explico a Mackland que el incidente gatillo un terrible ataque de asma en uno de los muchachos invitados. El hijo del abogado de Mackland si no estoy equivocado"

"¿Ataque de asma?" Caleb dejo caer su bolso "¿Quieres decir que Phillip no está muerto?"

"No" Jim termino de bajar las escaleras y Dean lo siguió "Los otros invitados llamaron a emergencias, pero ya estaba respirando sin ayuda cuando la ayuda llego. Lo llevaron al hospital para observación, viendo que no había tenido antes problemas respiratorios"

"Gracias a Dios" Caleb se apoyo en la pared. Dean no estaba seguro si sus rodillas dejaron de funcionarle o si Caleb simplemente necesitaba sentarse, pero el muchacho mayor se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo. Dean esquivo a Jim para sentarse de piernas cruzadas junto a su mejor amigo.

Jim se sentó en el ultimo escalon junto a ellos "Cuando el alboroto se tranquilizo, tu habias desaparecido. Tu amiga, Hannah le dijo a su padre lo que había sucedido. Ambos estaba bastante preocupados"

"Apuesto que lo estaban" Caleb paso una mano por su cabello "Astor hace negocios con Cullen. No querría perder uno de sus mayores inversionistas"

"Tu padre estaba extremadamente preocupado. Parece que no tenia ni idea que tenias planes para esta velada. Considerando que te había dado estrictas ordenes de quedarte en casa. La llamada del señor Astor fue bastante inesperada"

Caleb rodo los ojos "Lo que quiere decir que interrumpi su trabajo para el FBI"

"Lo que quiere decir" el Pastor Jim hizo una pausa "Que él dejo todo tirado para tratar de encontrarte"

"Lo se. No debi ir a esa fiesta" Caleb apoyo su barbilla en sus manos "Eso y el auto que robé para llegar hasta aquí"

"él quería enrollarse con Hannah" dean se encontró inclinándose y apoyándose contra Caleb. La muy real amenaza de perder a alguien pegándose a él como la sangre falsa que cubria a su mejor amigo.

Caleb lo miró mal "No me ayudes"

"¿Cómo una noche de probable romance con una adorable señorita, te llevo a cometer gran robo de autos y huir de Nueva York?" Jim cruzo sus manos, descansando sus codos en sus rodillas, reflejando la posición de Caleb "Ni siquiera voy a mencionar que he visto a zombies que lucen mejor que tu"

"Eso es lo que le dije" Dean no estaba seguro de las palabras, pero el sentimiento del Pastor parecía el mismo.

"Hannah planeo un entretenimiento" Caleb apoyo su cabeza en la pared "Nada sin clase para la gente del Upper East. Tenía tablas de Ouija, bolas de cristal, incienso. Todo completo. No había manera que fueran a conjurar algo real, mas que algunas risas, pero yo pensé 'hey. Chichas asustadas en necesidad de proteccion' ¿cuan malo puede ser?"

"Las cosas no resultaron como esperabas"

"las cosas resultaron bien hasta que Phillip Vanderbilt y sus amigos aparecieron" Caleb acerco sus rodillas a su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos "el idiota me odia desde que empece en esa escuela. Estaba haciendo de médium en la charada de Hannah. Pretendiendo canalizar el espíritu de un asesino desde el otro lado. Empezó diciendo como habia sido asesinado, acerca de la noche de su muerte"

Jim permaneció en siencio. Dean miró al muchacho mayor, quien estaba viendo a Jim, pero parecía ver algo más haya que el Pastor.

"Cuando él dijo el nombre…de quien suponía que era. Casi no lo reconoci. Creo que lo habia bloqueado" Caleb humedecio sus labios. "el padre adoptivo…con el que yo estaba viviendo cuando…" Caleb pestañeo. Miró a Dean y luego a Jim "bueno, tu sabes"

"Mi niño…"

Caleb negó con la cabeza "Trate de irme. Salir de ahí, pero entonces la novia de Vanderbilt comenzó a chillar, diciendo que ella era la esposa del tipo y que el asesino habia escapado de la justicia. Que su asesino estaba presente en la fiesta. Toda una mierda y Hannah estaba interprentando su papel de anfitriona. Pregunto por una pista de quien era. Lo siguiente que supe es que las luces se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse yo tenia encima una cubeta llena de sangre falsa"

Dean sintió el temblor que recorrio a Caleb. Se acercó al muchacho mayor, deseando poder aliviar la causa de la miseria de su amigo.

"Todo el mundo estaba viéndome. No podía pensar con claridad. Solo quería que se detuviera…No pensé que pudiese hacer que nada pasara" Caleb palidecio "Lo ataque con mis habilidades. A la Darth Vader. Lo ahogue con solo pensarlo"

"Reaccionaste por instinto en una situación terrible" dijo Jim

"Si" Caleb restregó su mano por su cara "Y mi primer instinto fue matarlo"

"Mi papa te entreno, Damien" lo interrumpió Dean "No lo harías a menos que tuvieses que hacerlo" como su papá. Caleb solo lastimaría a aquellos que se lo merecían. Ellos eran los tipos buenos y en ocasiones, los tipos buenos tenían que hacer lo que parecían cosas malas.

Caleb dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Dean, pero no negó ni afirmo su declaración "¿Sabias que yo podía hacer algo como eso?¿papa sabia?" le pregunto Caleb al pastor.

El Pastor Jim asintió indicando a Dean. Puede que no haya sido vetado de la conversación, pero entendia que le estaban pidiendo retirarse. Dean se cruzo de brazos, apegandose todavía mas a Caleb. No iba a ningún lado.

Jim suspiro "No lo sabíamos, Caleb. Solo sabemos que eres un psíquico poderoso. Las habilidades se manifiestan en formas diferentes. Aumentando y avanzando a medida que van pasando los años"

"¿Asi que puedo empeorar?"

"No hay mejor o peor, hijo. Solo tu" jim se puso de pie "Y Dios te envio a esta familia por una razón. Nada. Y me refiero a absolutamente nada va a cambiar el hecho de que te amamos. Resolveremos el resto a medida que suceda"

"Pero si pude hacerle eso a Phillip, entonces podría lastimar a alguien mas" Caleb miro a Dean "Quiza a uno de ustedes"

"Tu nunca nos lastimarías, Damien" Dean tiró de la pegajosa camisa "Tu nos amas"

"No te emociones, Deuce" resoplo Caleb "Una escena de chicas por noche es mas que suficiente"

"Entonces esta establecido" Jim retorcio sus manos juntas "Te quedaras con nosotros esta noche. Mackland debe estar llegando pronto"

Caleb se puso de pie, tirando a Dean con él "¿Crees que si me dejo las ropas ensangrentadas, papá será mas comprensivo con su castigo?"

"Creo que necesitas tomar una ducha antes de que llegue" Jim levanto su mano y esparcio parte del chocolate que Caleb tenia en la mejilla. "Tu padre ha tenido suficientes sustos por una noche. Le explicaremos todo juntos"

"Juntos" dijo Dean peleando con un enorme bostezo. Mac no tenia el mismo temperamento que el papá de Dean, pero él sabia lo que los padres hacían cuando sus hijos huian de casa y robaban autos. Sin mencionar hacer como Carrie en los supuestos amigos de sus colaboradores"

"Tu, mi niño. No hablaras con nadie que no sea conejo vampiro o enano" anuncio Jim, indicando las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones "Estoy seguro que Mackland estará feliz de escuchar tu versión de las cosas mañana al desayuno, con panqueques de calabaza"

"Quiero quedarme levantado con Caleb" lo que Dean no quería era perder a su amigo de vista "Puede que necesite apoyo"

"Esta bien, Deuce. Creo que estare bien con el Pastor Jim de mi lado" Caleb le tomo la mano "Vete a la cama"

"Pero…"

"Socio. Te prometo que estare aquí en la mañana"

Dean miró del Pastor Jim a Caleb, finalmente asintiendo. Los adultos tenían todo el poder.

La cola de Atticus golpeo en la cama cuando entro. Sam estaba acurrucado al lado de Woobee, acaparando la mayor parte del colchón. Sus suaves ronquidos competían con el ruido de las ramas en la ventana, que raspaban el panel de la ventana, al ritmo del viento. Caleb se estiro y con cuidado corrió al pequeño de cuatro años y levanto las mantas para que Dean pudiese gatear junto a su hermano.

"¿Estas seguro que no vas a arrancar al segundo que el Pastor Jim se de la vuelta?" Sam rodo cerca de Dean, acurrucándose a su lado.

"Deuce. Ahora que se que no me enfrento a un homicidio en primer grado. Voy a aguantarme y aceptar mi castigo como un hobre" Caleb acurruco a los niños con la manta de la señora Emma "Ademas. No es como si realmente pueda escapar de mi mismo"

"¿Lo prometes?" Dean libero sus brazos, colocándolos sobre las mantas.

"Promesa de Scout" Dean observo el bolso que Caleb habia traido de regreso con él "Dejame tus cosas, solo por si acaso"

"Vaya manera de mostrarme tu confianza, niño"

"Solo me aseguro"

Caleb se sento en el borde de la cama. Abrio su mano "Hablando de posesiones preciads…Esto es tuyo, Deuce" La voz de Caleb era ronca "¿Qué dices si lo intercambiamos otra vez? ¿Mi carta por tu botin del hada de los dientes?"

Dean miro hacia abajo a la carta 'deuce' que todavía sostenia en su mano. Después a las fotografías en la mano de Caleb. Era en blanco y negro. Su madre sonreía a la cámara. Su mano descansaba en la gran barriga. Dean no habia visto nunca antes la fotografía, pero Caleb, mas conocido como el hada de los dientes, la habia atesorado "¿Puedo quedarme con los dos hasta mañana?"

Caleb asintió, deslizandole la foto que sostenia a Dean "Creo que podemos arreglarlo"

Dean tomo la foto, devolviéndole la carta 'deuce' "Nunca me contaste como lo obtuviste"

"El hada de los dientes tiene que mantener sus secretos" Caleb lo arropo "Solo no dejes que Johnny te vea con el"

"¿Por qué él no quiere que tenga fotos de ella? ¿O hable de ella?" Dean rodo acomodándose de lado para mirar a Caleb. Escondio la fotografía y la carta bajo su almohada.

"Porque algunas cosas son duras de recordar. Un hombre tiene que mantenerse en guardia. Protegerse a si mismo" Caleb paso una mano por el cabello de Dean "Los recuerdos se pueden pegar a nosotros, retorciéndose y volviéndose algo horrible. Colgando en nuestras cabezas solo esperando para saltarnos encima y asustarnos cuando menos lo esperamos"

"¿Cómo los fantasmas?" Dean sabia todo acerca de espiritus, debido a que ayudaba a su papa con la investigación. Las criaturas sobrenaturales se rehusaban a irse de este mundo, cambiando y volviéndose monstruos que no se parecían en nada a los humanos que habían sido.

"Mas terroríficos. Como poltergeist" Caleb sonrio, pero igual se veía triste.

Dean bostezo, restregando sus ojos "¿Eso significa que estamos embrujados, Damien?"

La sonrisa forzada de Caleb desaparecio. Se tomo un momento observando su brazalete y la piedra en el centro antes de mirar a Dean "Quizá" suspiró "Si"

"Es lo que pensé" Dean se alegraba que su amigo no le mintiera o tratara de suavizar la verdad.

"¿estas bien?"

Dean asintió "Es bueno que seamos cazadores"

Caleb solto una carcajada. Su sonrisa sincera esta vez "

(**) el dos de pica se llama Deuce en ingles. Asi es como le dice Caleb a Dean. Para ellos esa carta actua como el dos de corazones para nosotros. Puede ser utilizada como un dos o como comodin, por eso es la carta que cambia todo. "Vamos a ser los mejores cazadores de los que ha escuchado la Hermandad, Deuce"

"Sammy también" dean se volteo descansando su mano en la pegajosa panza de Woobee. El suave aliento de su hermanito acariciándole el rostro. Sammy olia a chocolate.

"El enano también" dijo Caleb.

Dean sintió que el muchacho mayor ponía su mano en su cabeza. La calidez de la caricia espantando los vestigios de miedo. Sonrio cerrando los ojos, debido a que el hechizo del hombre de arena volvia a tener efecto "Mientras no haya conejos vampiros o enanos…"

"


End file.
